Ozotto
Summary Ozotto is a character who originated in the Dragon Ball arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S, and reappeared in Dragon Ball Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C '''| '''3-A Name: '''Ozotto, Majin Ozotto '''Origin: Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Alien '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting (Can take on the forms of others), Power Copying (When he takes on someones form, he is able to use at least some of their abilities), Statistics Amplification (He can take on someones form to fight with their power), Possible Weapon Creation (When he takes on the form of Trunks, he gains a replica of his sword, though this may just be a game mechanic), Possible Swordsmanship | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Dragon Ball Sensing, Portal Opening '''Attack Potency: Large Star Level '(In his base form, he can fight on par with Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, or Vegeta during the time of the 10 day wait for the Cell Games, with the latter four all in their standard Super Saiyan forms), higher by taking on the forms of those more powerful than him | 'Universe Level '(Can fight with base Goku and Vegeta post Super) 'Speed: FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Level '''| '''Universe Level Durability: Large Star Level '''| '''Universe Level Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Stellar '''with ki blasts | '''Standard Melee Range, Universal '''with ki blasts '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''A skilled martial artist '''Weaknesses: '''While he can gain the power of his opponents and fight with some of their abilities, Shapeshifting does not restore his health, and it likely does not improve his natural fighting skill as The Z Fighters could still defeat him despite him taking their forms, it is also unknown if he can copy anything other than ki related techniques | Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Multicolored 'Energy Blast – A large multicolored ''ki blast. Ozotto charges the energy for it in his tail before spinning around and throwing it. * Tail Attack – Ozotto can attack his opponent with his long and powerful tail. * Shapeshifting and Mimicry – A technique where Ozotto transforms into any character and gains their powers. He uses this to transform into the Z Fighters in the game (V.R.V.S). ** '''Energy Ball – A charged ki orb used when in the form of certain characters. ** Kamehameha – Used in the form of Goku or Gohan. ** Blast Fist – Used in the form of Goku. ** Spirit Bomb – Used in the form of Goku. ** Masenko – Used in the form of Gohan. ** Final Flash – Used in the form of Vegeta. ** Buster Cannon – Used in the form of Future Trunks. ** Burning Attack – Used in the form of Future Trunks. ** Portal Opening – Majin Ozotto can open space-time portals, which he does in order to move from the Prison Planet's Green Area to it's Chaos Area (Heroes). Key: V.R.V.S '''| Heroes''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serious Profiles Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Aliens Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3